


A Place Before Mine Enemies

by clgfanfic



Series: War of the Worlds - Place Before Mine Enemies [1]
Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix for the second season, which means this is an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Before Mine Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #16 under the pen name Gillian Holt.

_"Jesus-fuckin'-Christ.  The Cottage is… gone."_

 

Ardix silently walked up to join Mana as she stood, staring down at the empty cloning chamber.  The cocoon-like pod pulsed in impatient irritation, longing to be filled; an empty womb craving new life.

He shook his head, silently chiding himself for the momentary poetic fancy, but it was an apt description.

"They have captured Ironhorse," he stated quietly, enjoying the way the news forced Mana's eyes to narrow slightly.  She was nervous, and that slight imperfection in her otherwise perfect demeanor warmed him more than he would ever dare admit.  Not that he wished her to fail; his own future was lashed directly to hers, but it was comforting to know she wasn't flawless.

Mana nodded.  That much she already knew.  Ironhorse and three of his pathetic soldiers had infiltrated their lair several minutes ago.  She had watched them through the security eye.  Once inside the building, it was only a matter of time before Malzor subdued the hapless human.

What remained a mystery to her was her latest work.  She ran her fingers lover-light along the lip of the chamber that sat empty, pulsing softly in concert with the energy from her being.  Malzor had asked her to develop the device, and she had.  It was brilliant… simple… elegant…

"It is perfect, isn't it?" Ardix asked, smiling down at the device as he circled it. He knew Mana thought the device was hers, but he had made valuable contributions to its development.  It was alive, in large part because of him.

Mana's eyes narrowed.  She hoped it was.  More than anything she hated to look the fool in front of Malzor.  It was degrading and dangerous, given his moods.  And with the Eternal so close, Malzor's mood would not be forgiving.

"As you said yourself," she hissed, "It is perfect, _theoretically_.  But it needs to be tested.  Malzor should have given us more time."

"And so it shall be tested, Mana.  We have our subject.  One of the humans who thwarted our hapless military drones.  Colonel Paul Ridge Ironhorse," the scientist said, his head cocking slightly to the side as he added distractedly.  "Ironhorse interests me more than this Harrison Blackwood…"  There was a soft sigh from the Morthren scientist.

Mana hissed and shook her head.  She didn't care about Ardix's curiosities, nor his tastes in experimental subjects.  She had witnessed the price the Advocates had paid for failure and it haunted her thoughts despite her best efforts to cleanse the images and screams from her consciousness.  The device would work.  It must. But if they could have tested it on another, inconsequential subject first…

"Perhaps," Ardix suggested, reading the concern on her face, "we could perform the procedure before Malzor arrives to witness our success…"

She looked up, meeting his gaze.

"To be certain that all is truly ready.  The security drones are even now bringing Ironhorse to the holding chamber."

He was taking a dangerous liberty making the suggestion, stepping out of his place as her assistant, but he too was aware of the price of failure – and he was more expendable.

Mana nodded slowly.  Malzor would not be pleased, but if anything should go wrong, perhaps they could correct it…

Why didn't they simply give her the adequate time to test and perfect her experiments?  It would be a simple task to pacify this planet; surely they could afford one small trial run…

"Bring him," she commanded.

Ardix smiled slightly, bowed and left.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Mana watched Ardix lead the two aliens supporting the rigor-stiff Ironhorse between them over to join her.  Malzor's stun had not yet worn off, and given the hate burning in the dark human's eyes, it was just as well.  He would kill them all with his bare hands if given the opportunity.  They did have a certain will to live, these humans.

She waited, leaving the trifling details of preparation to her assistant.  Besides, Ardix enjoyed it so.

Mentally reviewing each aspect of the cloning process, she hunted for any flaws that might cause the procedure to fail.

There was nothing.  It was perfect.

Content to leave Mana to her gloating thoughts, Ardix turned his attention to the human.  Why this Ironhorse, a soldier, member of a sub-class of beings, should interest him was a mystery, but then he found mysteries intriguing.  Intriguing like this human being…

He stepped closer, studying the man's angular features and red-bronze skin.  The obsidian eyes were compelling, as was the raven black hair with its streaks of silver.  He reached out to finger the silky softness.  Ironhorse growled low in his chest, but no amount of struggle could free him from the stun.  Ardix sniffed his fingertips, enjoying the scent.

With the two aliens holding the man upright, Ardix unhooked the web belt, removing the soldier's weapons.  The belt caught, and he reached between Ironhorse's thighs to untie the cord that held the knife sheath in place along his leg.

The smoldering black eyes narrowed slightly and Ardix smiled as best he could.  "You won't be needing these now, Colonel Ironhorse."  He handed the belt to one of the drones.

The field jacket was unbuttoned next.

Before long the Morthren scientist had stripped the colonel naked save for his white briefs and the small leather medicine bundle that hung around his neck.

"If you're finished," Mana hissed quietly.  She wasn't one to appreciate delays at the moment, and she certainly wasn't going to indulge Ardix in his silly little games with the human.

"Certainly, Mana," was Ardix's smooth reply as he ran the palm of his hand over Ironhorse's chest, then cut the briefs off.  He left the medicine bag, unconsciously avoiding it.

Ironhorse made no attempt to cover his nakedness and Ardix smiled thinly.  There was so much about humans he wanted to know. He nodded to the two helpers and they lifted the still immobilized man into the first cloning chamber.

Ironhorse sucked in a swift breath as his back made contact with the cool slime coating the surface of the cloning pod. Unable to fight back, he could do nothing except grind his teeth together as tentacle-like tendrils emerged out of the ooze, slipping around him like powerful worms.  He glared up at the two aliens, wishing there was some way to escape, some way to reach the weapons lying on the table behind them.  Even if he had to take his own life, it would be better than allowing these _things_ to use his body.

Ironhorse shivered internally, the lingering shadow of the one's touch still polluting his skin as he felt the effects of the stun melt away.  He struggled, but the tendrils held him firmly in place.  The pod began to hum and pulse, the vibration spearing through his body like a thousand live wires touching his skin simultaneously.

"I will serve as the energy source," Ardix said softly, gazing down at Ironhorse.  He resisted the urge to reach out and run his fingertip along the man's jaw.  Yes, there was something about this human he found interesting.  Compelling.  Attractive.

"You?" Mana snapped, scattering his thoughts.

"In case Malzor should interrupt," he explained.  "You would be better able to respond to his questions."

Mana considered the words.  Ardix was appealing to her ego and she knew it. He was also correct.  She nodded, and he moved into position in the organic arch between the two pods.

Standing back, Mana's hands balled into tight fists as the process began.  It was simple, so simple, and so very, very beautiful.  It would be perfect.  It _must_ be perfect.

She saw Ardix wince in pain.  Was there something wrong?  He bent forward at the waist, his hands coming up, the long, spindly fingers twisting into the material of his smock at his mid-section.

"Ardix?"

It was over.  There was a low moan from Ironhorse and Ardix stumbled off the platform, Mana moving to steady him on his feet.  "What is it?" she demanded.

 

"He was strong.  Much stronger than I anticipated," the scientist whispered in a tone that mimicked the human emotion of awe.

With a cutting glare, Mana whipped past him.  At the clone's pod, she reached out and pulled the birth caul off the repliant's face.  Its hand shot up, gripping her wrist in a painful vice.  "Release me," she hissed, feeling the clone's energy fall off as the original fought weakly in his pod.  She jerked free.  "Who are you?" she commanded.

"Colonel… Paul Ironhorse… United—" the clone began defiantly, then turned its head, gazing at the original.  The replicant looked back to Mana.  "I am the clone of Colonel Paul Ironhorse, United States Army, Special Forces."

The scientist's face paled and she reached out to clutch the lip of the pod to steady herself.  This was impossible!

"Who is your commander?" she breathed.

"General Henry J. Wilson."

She turned, leveling her assistant with a burning glare.  "You fool," she derided her assistant.  "You have failed!"

"I— I did not expect such resistance," he defended.  "When I tried to compensate, it was already too late."

"Malzor cannot know of this failure."

Ardix nodded his agreement.  "But what—"

"Take the original, put him where he will not be found," she commanded, her mind racing.  "We will move this one into the cloning pod and I will create another."

"From the clone?" Ardix questioned.

"Yes," she said sharply.  "The human is too weak to survive another cycle.  The clone will not be able to resist me, and we have all of the human's knowledge in the engram."  She glanced down at the clone.  "The first is Ironhorse, the second will be Morthren."

Ardix nodded.  Motioning two of the drones forward he directed them to pull Ironhorse free and follow him.  Mana waited until they left before ordering two more drones to move the replicant to the cloning pod.

"You will fail," the clone said quietly when the drones moved off.

"You dare to speak to me of failure?" Mana threatened, but the thought was already planted deep in her being.  And it had taken root, already spreading vines of doubt through every action and thought.  Perhaps her device wasn't as perfect as she had hoped.

 _No, it is not the device_ , she decided.  _It is Ardix.  He is weak.  The human's will overpowered him._   That would not happen to her.

"I will not betray my real self," the clone said softly, but with conviction.  "I am not human, but I am Ironhorse."

"Silence," Mana commanded the clone, watching as Ardix walked briskly back to join her.

"It is done.  Malzor is coming."

"I am ready," she said.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Kill… me…" the clone hissed from his pod.

Malzor watched, the triumphant expression on his face telling Ardix that he was even less perfect than Mana.  "Shall I donate the energy node?" he asked.

"No," Mana said quickly.  "That honor is mine."

She stepped onto the platform under the organic energy arc that joined the two cloning pods.  She would take no chances this time.  The human's clone could not possibly resist her.

"Begin," she commanded.

Ardix pressed his palm against the green glowing panel.  The familiar hum began.

"You will die, Ironhorse, but you will be reborn to serve the Morthren will," Malzor said.

Focusing her thoughts, Mana felt the life force begin to drain from the first clone, flowing through the arc to feed the growing entity in the second.  Her consciousness filtered the energy, holding back the human aspects of the Ironhorse personality while letting knowledge and physical traits to flow freely from one to the other.

The first clone was stronger than she'd anticipated and Mana chewed her lower lip.  It would not do for Malzor to see her difficulty.  Her thoughts turned to the engram, drawing extra energy from there.  She forced the human's personality back, delighting in the resulting pain that echoed through the first clone's mind.

But he fought back, reaching for the engram as well.

She arched, a sudden cry escaping her lips.  How could the clone be so strong?  No wonder Ardix had been unable to filter the human Ironhorse's mental energies.  The human had an incredible force of will.

A portion of her mind reflected on the future experiments she would perform on the human.  He was a specimen worthy of her attention.  Perhaps Ardix had been correct.  Perhaps Ironhorse was a more interesting choice than Blackwood would have been.

The first clone struggled, and she focused her full attention back to the process, forcefully pushing back his will and speeding the process to its conclusion.

When it was over she stepped back, hoping her knees would not buckle.

Malzor looked pleased.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

In a small dark corner room Ironhorse continued to struggle in the cold slimy cocoon that held him suspended like so much garbage in a sack.  The wet, clinging tendrils made it difficult for him to inch his way free, but he persisted, gaining an inch at a time.  Eventually the rubber-like sack gave way and he tumbled out onto the cement floor in a macabre parody of birth.

A sudden searing pain enveloped the inside of his skull, and Ironhorse bit his lower lip and moaned.  Lying in the icy slime he heaved, his stomach rejecting the stench and the pain.

They were cloning the clone.  He could feel the process, feel the energy slipping out of his body.  Images, thoughts, feelings all rushed through his mind, then exploded in a backwash of sensation that threatened to render him unconscious.  His fingers curled around his medicine pouch and squeezed.  He sucked in a deep breath and the pain faded.

It was over.

With shaking limbs he forced himself to his feet and glanced around the dark room.  It looked like a janitor's corner closet.  Stumbling to the metal lockers, he opened all five, finding a pair of stained too-large overalls in the last one.  Stepping into them, he zipped them up and moved to the door.  Opening it a fraction, he peered blearily down the hallway.  No movement suggested alien guards.

He opened the door and stepped into the shadow-dark hallway.  He had to get back to the Cottage.  He had to warn the others before the clone arrived.

Staggering and stumbling down the hallway, Paul came across a door that opened into the night.  Small rocks bit into the soles of his bare feet as Ironhorse shuffled into the shadows.  Above him lightning flashed, providing enough light for him to spot a section of the chain-link fence surrounding the building that had fallen down.

He stumbled to the heavy wire, forced himself through and crawled up a slight rise to reach the road.  Headlights in the distance focused his attention.  He had to find transportation.  Staggering into the middle of the street, he waited, watching the lights drew nearer.

If the driver was alien…

 _Then I will die here_.

The car slowed, then came to a stop on the road.  Ironhorse leaned forward, resting his hands on the hood.  A young Asian woman stepped out, sweeping her short black hair off her cheek.  "Are you okay?" she questioned.

"I need a ride," Ironhorse wheezed.  "Please, it's an emergency.  I won't hurt you."

The women hesitated a moment, then nodded.  "Get in."

He forced himself to move, fighting back vertigo and a stomach that seemed to be at war with the rest of his system.  Reaching the passenger door, he gripped the knob, praying silently.  _Please, Grandfather, don't let her drive away.  Don't let me be too late._

He lifted the handle and opened the door, collapsing into the seat, then pulled the door closed.  "I'll give you directions.  It's not far."

She nodded.  "Wherever you need to go, but don't you think a hospital might be a good choice?"

He shook his head.  "No time.  At the light… turn right."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The first clone lay in the pod, too weak to speak.  In the second pod the new clone's eyes blinked open and he stared unseeing at the ceiling.  Malzor stepped up to the pod as Ardix helped Mana over.

The second clone's gaze slowly focused and he sat up, then climbed free of the pod, the thin green caul still clinging to his skin.  Standing naked before the three aliens the clone shuddered.

Ardix stepped up, draping a cloak around the clone's shoulders.

"Who are you?" Malzor asked.

"Colonel Ironhorse," the clone replied, slightly surprised.  "You know that, sir."

"And who am I?" he followed up.

"Malzor, my commanding officer."

"What is your dearest wish, Ironhorse?" Malzor asked, the slightest hint of a smile lifting the corners of his lips.

"To serve the Immortal."

Malzor turned to Mana.  "Very good," he said.

She nodded slightly, acknowledging the compliment in the most humble way possible.  It would not do to destroy Malzor's illusions at the moment.

Malzor turned back to the clone.  "Come.  I will give you your orders."  He turned and left, the clone obediently following.

Mana started to trail them, but Ardix reached out and stopped her.  "Shall I destroy the human shell?" he asked quietly.

She frowned, uncertainty overtaking her again.  Crossing to the first pod, she glanced down at the initial clone.  Its eyes were open, but glazed.  "No.  Not yet.  I want to study it.  There may be a neural link between this one and the replicant."

She moved to follow Malzor, Ardix stepping in next to her.  "And the original?"

"We will keep him as well."  She didn't miss the spark of excitement that exploded in Ardix's eyes.  "I need to understand what went wrong.  Where did you put him?"

"In the janitor's closet."

"Very good.  As soon as the replicant is released we will begin our examinations.  Make sure the original is safe."

"As you wish," Ardix replied with a slight bow.  He turned, a slight smile on his face as he headed for the closet.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Standing in what was once the refinery's main office, the replicant looked exactly like Ironhorse.  Dressed in the soldier's uniform and wearing his weapons, the clone stood at attention as Malzor explained what he was supposed to do.

"You understand your mission?" Malzor asked when he was finished.

"Yes, sir.  Infiltrate the Blackwood Project headquarters.  Destroy all records. Kill all humans."

Mana took a half-step forward, needing to test her creation.  "The humans were your comrades."

The replicant's forehead wrinkled.  "I can remember that, but it's like a dream," he replied.  "A horrible mistake."

"A mistake you will correct," Malzor assured, confident the clone was exactly what he expected.

The clone's expression returned to normal.  "It'll be easy.  I'm trained in sabotage."

"Then go," Malzor said.  "Your men are waiting."

The replicant saluted smartly, then turned on his heel and left.  Mana watched it go, silently willing the clone not to fail.  "The humans made the weapon we use to destroy them.  Perfect symmetry," she said.

Malzor nodded once.  "Yes.  Perfection."  He smiled at her.  "You did an excellent job."

"Thank you," she replied.  "Now, I must see to the original."

"Yes, of course," Malzor replied.  "Back to your… experiments."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The first clone lay in the pod, trying to harness the rush of images and feelings that churned through his thoughts.  He knew he was a clone, a copy of the real Paul Ironhorse.  He also knew that the second clone would be sent to destroy the humans his originator was sworn to protect.  He must escape.  He must find the originator and destroy the twin.

The sound of the door opening stilled his feeble struggles.  Someone stepped inside, but there was no voice to tell him who had come.  One of the intruders edged closer.

A familiar but unrecognizable face suddenly peered down at him.

"Oh my God.  Kincaid."

The voice.  The man's voice was familiar…

A second intruder joined the first, looking down at him.  The clone could imagine what they saw.  Ironhorse, pale and weak, his eyes glazed, his naked body swaddled in green ooze.  The worm-like tendrils had retreated back into the slime, but he was too weak to rise.

The images of the faces swam in front of the clone's face, then he remembered.  Harrison Blackwood.  Head of the Blackwood Project.  A friend.  The man Paul Ironhorse was supposed to protect.

"Harrison…" he wheezed.  "Get away… from here…"

The pain in Blackwood's voice was clear, even to the clone.  "Paul, what have they done to you?"

"M'… copy," he tried to explain.  Perhaps they would kill him where he lay.  It would be a fitting end.

"What's he saying?" Kincaid asked.

Then, with sudden clarity the clone knew exactly what he had to do.  "Made copy… of me… I saw it…  Go."

Harrison shook his head, unable to understand.

"We gotta get him out of here," Kincaid said, reaching out with Harrison to help the clone up, but he was simply too weak.

John Kincaid, the colonel realized.  Kincaid was the key.  "Too weak," he breathed.  "Done for… I order you—"

"Since when did I obey orders?" Kincaid asked, working harder to sit the clone up.

He would have smiled if he could have found the strength.  Tell Kincaid one thing and he'd sure as hell do the opposite.  "Must stop… the other… clone…."  They were his best chance.  If he could just fool them long enough to reach the Cottage…

Harrison's eyes widened.  "A clone?  They cloned you?"

"Yes," it replied.  At least that much was the truth.  He had to get to the Cottage in time, destroy his twin – the originator would be saved, his energy returned, the Project protected.

"We have to… get to… the Cottage," he said as Harrison and Kincaid lifted him free of the pod.  There was time.  There _had_ to be time.

Supporting the clone between them, Harrison and Kincaid moved cautiously out of the building.

"Almost there…" Harrison assured.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Ardix stepped up to join Mana, who stared down at the empty cloning pod.  "He's gone."

"I can see that, you fool," she hissed.

"No, the original Ironhorse."

She turned, her eyes blazing.  "You—"  She broke off, refusing to allow the anger to overwhelm her.  "It's too late.  The second replicant will destroy the Blackwood Project.  There is nothing the first replicant or Ironhorse can do.  They will die along with the rest."  She stepped over to the small glowing knob of alien tissue, caressing it she added, "The energy still flows to the second replicant.  He is strong."

"But if the first should—"

"It will not," she cut him off.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

A high-pitched alarm sounded.

"Almost ain't good enough," Kincaid said as they ducked for cover.

Harrison held onto the clone as Kincaid dropped into a crouch, firing at the aliens as they came into view.  Several went down, but the others opened up on the threesome, keeping them from the door.

They were pinned down, the drones maneuvering in on them, and he realized that he should have been able to recognize the tactic.  So much of the originator was missing, but not the fierce loyalty to the human called Blackwood.  If necessary, he would die here.

Mana's voice broke through.  "Stop!  Stop!  The human subject must not be harmed!"

Blackwood.  She was talking about Blackwood.  The man she wanted to clone in the first place.  They had to escape.  Now.  Blackwood could not be risked.

Momentarily confused, the drones ceased firing.

"Run!  Now!" Kincaid barked before the clone could say it.

Supporting their supposed colonel the best they could, the two men stumbled frantically to the door and pushed their way outside, sprinting for the waiting van.

Bundling the clone into the back, the pair then climbed into the front of the van.  Kincaid turned the engine over as the drones burst out and started firing again.  The engine roared to life and Kincaid didn't hesitate to floor the accelerator. They lurched away.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The second replicant sat in the passenger seat as one of the Morthren drones drove the military sedan up to the guard house at the Cottage.  One of the Omegans stepped out, and seeing the colonel, drew himself up and saluted.

"Colonel Ironhorse," he said.

"Yes, well?"

The soldier frowned slightly.  The colonel knew he couldn't just open the gate.  "Password, sir?"

The clone felt a surge of panic sweep over him and he exchanged glances with one of the drones.  He frantically searched through Ironhorse's memories.  "That's better," he said, buying time.  There!  "April Fool's day."

"Your sister's birthday, sir?"

"June 3rd," he replied.

The Omegan glanced down at his clipboard, knowing full well the answer was wrong.  He looked back up, silently praying it was all just a test.  "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let you in."

"Good work," the clone said, digging frantically through the memories again.  " _July_ 3rd."

The Omegan stiffened.  It was the right answer.  "You can pass, sir," he said, stepping back to press the button to open the gate.  The car passed through.

The guard watched the sedan for a moment, then pressed the intercom to reach the Omegan control room.  "Derriman," a voice echoed out of the speaker.

"Sarge," the guard said.  "The colonel just came back, but he's actin' really weird."

"He have the right answers?"

"Yeah, but something's not right, Sarge.  I'm tellin' you."

"Hit the silent alarm and I'll come up and get the video.  Don't want to panic the civilians if it's just a security test."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The alien parked the car near the Cottage.  The second replicant climbed out, slinging a military pack over his shoulder.  He started to the Cottage, but paused as the other aliens trailed after him.

He turned.  "No.  Stay here.  Don't let anyone in.  I can do this myself."

The aliens nodded.

He turned and managed several more steps before he stopped.  A violent shudder racked through the creature.  One of the aliens stepped up to him.  "What is it?"

"Something is happening to the other— It doesn't matter.  It's too late."

He signaled the aliens to stay, then headed into the Cottage.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Derriman entered the basement lab, finding Norton Drake working at his Cray terminal.  "Mr. Drake."

"Derriman," Norton said as he turned.  "What's up?  Come to get beat—"

"We think security's been compromised," he interrupted.

"Compromised?"

"The colonel's back, but he's acting strange and the men he took with him aren't the ones he brought back."

"Uh oh," Norton said.  "Do the others know?"

"Not yet."  Derriman handed Norton what looked like a light tank t-shirt.  "Put that on.  It'll help if bullets start flying."

"Thanks," Norton said, accepting the gift.  "That bad?"

"I need to move the back-up disks."

"Right," Norton said, rolling over to open a small safe.  It was that bad.

Inside the safe, he pushed a button that sent one set of disks to an underground bunker, then handed Derriman a small silver case that held the second set of the data they'd collected on the aliens to date.

"Put that shirt on," Derriman repeated as he left.

Norton nodded, pulling his own t-shirt off and pulling the deceptively strong material on.  He pulled his own shirt back on, praying it was just more weirdness.  They couldn't afford to lose Ironhorse now.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The second replicant walked along the annex corridor toward the basement computer lab.  Entering from the basement would give him an advantage, he surmised.  He would set the charges from the bottom up while the others slept in their beds.

Stopping at the heavy metal security door, he punched in the access code.

The light shifted from red to amber and the clone pulled on the handle.  The door remained locked.  He cursed softly under his breath.

The light shifted from amber to green.

The clone grabbed the handle and pulled again.  The door opened.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Norton watched the numbers of the code the colonel used.  The light shifted, waiting for the man to enter the secondary code.  He didn't.

"Great," he sighed.  Ironhorse had been compromised.

He wheeled away.  Time to dump his emergency virus into the supercomputer.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The second replicant stepped into the computer lab, finding it empty.  Even Drake was sleeping.  _This is too easy_ , it mused.

Opening his pack, he removed one of the repaired explosive blocks, and kneeling by the side of the Cray, attached the device.  He reached out to set the timer but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Colonel!" Norton called, forcing a smile.  "I thought I heard somebody."

He should have known it would not go perfectly.  Perfection was a trait humans could never obtain.  "Are the others asleep?" he asked as lightly as possible.

Trying to be as evasive as he could without tipping the soldier off, Norton replied, "Debi couldn't sleep.  Suzanne's with her.  So, what's the story?"

"Nothing," the clone replied, ordering a smile to his lips.  "False alarm.  Kincaid must've been dreaming.  Typical."

Norton knew he couldn't say anything…  "Um, he seemed pretty serious…"

"He doesn't know the meaning of the word," the clone countered, wishing the man would go away so he could finish his task.  "You didn't answer my question."

"I guess you didn't run into him."

The clone frowned.  What were these humans up to?  "Why would I?"

"Fact is, he followed you down there.  Harrison went with him."

Anger flared along every fiber of the clone's synthesized body.  "They did what?"

Norton raised his hand to fend off the explosion.  "It wasn't my idea."

If Blackwood was not there he would have to wait.  He must kill them all.  Those were his orders.  "Tell me about it.  Tell me everything," he commanded the human.

Drake shrugged, buying time and praying that the Omegans got there in time.  "Well, you know how Harrison is…"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

As Kincaid navigated the dark streets the first clone forced himself to sit up.  He could feel the second replicant's anger.  He knew Blackwood was not at the Cottage.  He would wait.  It might buy him the time he needed.

"I never want it to be that close again," Kincaid said.

"Hurry," the clone rasped out in hoarse urgency.

Harrison turned.  "We're getting you to a doctor—"

"No," he wheezed, his gaze locking on Blackwood's.  "Listen… you've got to believe what I'm telling you… they made a clone of me."

Harrison's face went pale.  "I believe you," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"We have to get back to the Cottage, now."

"We're getting there as fast as we can," Kincaid added.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Ironhorse slid bonelessly from the car.  "Go," he told the woman.  "And don't look back."

She pulled away as the Omegan at the gate rushed forward, catching him before he hit the ground.  "Colonel?"

"April Fool's Day," Paul managed through chattering teeth.

"Sister's birthday?"

"July third, a Sunday."

There!  That was the right sequence and inflection.  "Sir, I don't understand.  You're already here.  A couple of minutes ago.  But you were acting— The silent alarm is activated.  Evacuation of data and personnel underway."

"Get me to the basement, Miller."

"Yes, sir," the man said, helping Ironhorse to his feet.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Norton watched the clone as it paced, apparently thinking about what he'd just told him.  When it paced away, Norton stared at the pack that sat on the computer workstation and the block of C-4 with timer that rested next to it.  He started forward slightly, hoping to reach the gun that sat in his drawer.

The clone turned, catching sight of Norton staring at the explosive.

"Colonel," Norton said, knowing the game was up.  "What the hell's this?"  He rolled closer, peering at the device, but calculating the distance to the drawer while he heart raced.  "Looks like… What's going on here?"

Ironhorse's eyes narrowed and he smiled grimly.

The phone rang and Norton automatically picked it up.  "Norton, Harrison!  Where are you?"

"We've got the colonel.  The aliens have made a clone."

"The colonel?" Drake said, hoping Harrison would understand.  "Yeah, he's right here."

"With you?"

"I'm telling you he's—"

"Norton, get out of there.  Get everyone out of there.  Now."

"Hello?  Hello?"

Norton looked up in time to see the clone toss the end of the phone wire aside.  He grabbed Gertrude's wheels and pushed himself back as the clone drew the all too familiar Baretta and fired.  Flinging himself to one side, Norton made it to the cover behind the desk, but there was nowhere for him to hide.  The clone grabbed Gertrude and hurled the wheelchair aside.

"You won't win," Norton said as the clone moved in on him.  "Never."

The second replicant fired again, this time hitting Norton in the chest.  The hacker slumped to the floor.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Coleman, Derriman and Stein converged on the colonel.

"Sir, what the hell's—"

"They made a clone of me," the colonel interrupted Coleman.  "Are the files safe?"

"Yes," Derriman said.

"The Project?"

"Blackwood and the Brit are outside the wire," Derriman said.  "Suzanne and Debi are still in the house.  Mrs. Pennyworth's safe and Mr. Drake's with you— the clone."

"We've got four aliens pinned down in the parking lot," Coleman said.

"We'll go in, through the annex," Ironhorse managed as Miller handed him over to Stein and Derriman and they started moving.  "Find Suzanne and Debi and—"

The distant muffled sound of gunfire greeted them as they entered the underground complex.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Stepping over Norton's body, the clone retrieved the C-4 and returned it to the side of the Cray.  He punched out the information to arm the timer.  That done, he moved back to the pack.  Looking inside, he nodded at the other blocks of C-4 that waited for him to distribute them throughout the house.

Norton dared to crack his eyes far enough to see.  The clone was standing at the workstation, his back to the hacker.

Drake looked, spotting the alarm button on the floor under the desk.  With infinite slowness he allowed his hand to creep toward the button.

Ironhorse shouldered the pack and started to turn, but a knock at the door froze him.

"Norton?"

 _Debi_ , the hacker knew.  He had no options now.  He raised up and leaned forward, touching the alarm.  A mournful wail filled the building.

The clone spun and looked down at Norton, shooting him a second time.  The hacker fell back to the floor.  With one final look, the clone stalked to the door and into the Cottage.  In the distance he could hear the pound of Debi's feet as she fled.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Ironhorse and the three Omegans reached the main annex door.  The clone, passing through without the secondary code, had activated the security system.  It was locked down tight.

"Try… secondary door… in Bio-lab," Ironhorse panted.

Stein and Derriman, still supporting the colonel, moved back down the hallway at a jog.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The alarm sounded as Kincaid's van reached the front gate.  Miller rushed out, his weapon at the ready.

"Dr. Blackwood?"

"Open up!"

The man peered into the back where the first clone sat.  "Colonel?" he questioned.

"Look, Halloween, okay?" Harrison snapped.  "Now open the damned gate!"

The guard raced to obey and the van accelerated past the shack.  Miller ran after them, wondering just how in the world they'd ended up with three Colonel Ironhorses.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The second replicant moved through the Cottage, setting the explosives.  He paused in the corridor just outside the kitchen and listened.  Behind the door he could hear Suzanne and Debi talking.

"Are you all right, honey?" the woman asked.

"Mom, I think something's happened to Norton."

"What?  Tell me."

"I think I heard a shot."

"I'll go check," Suzanne said.

The rest was muffled.  A wicked grin split his face.  It would be over soon.  Very soon.

He left the corridor and entered Blackwood's office.  The alarm continued to wail and outside he could hear the drones firing on the human soldiers.  Leaving a bomb there, he moved to Ironhorse's – his office – but paused outside, staring at the doorknob as it slowly turned.

"Hey, who's in there?  Open up," he commanded.

The door opened, revealing an encouraged Debi.  "I'm glad to see you, Colonel!"

"I'm glad, too, Debi," he responded, stepping into the office.

"What's going on?  The alarm keeps going off, and—"

"Just a little problem.  Don't worry, my men are taking care of it.  Where's your mom?"

"The computer room, I was scared—"

"It's all right now," the clone said, drawing the girl into a reassuring hug.  "Come along with me.  We've got a little job to do."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The four aliens firing at the Omegans from the cover of the vehicle dove for cover as Kincaid's van skidded to a stop.  Rising up behind their barricade, they fired their weapons, bright green streaks of light melting the van's metal skin where they landed.

Kincaid and Harrison piled out of the van and rushed for cover at the rear of the rolling fort.  Kincaid returned fire as Miller joined them.

The first clone forced himself out of the back of the van, and pulled himself to cover with the others.  "Gun… take some… with me," he hissed.

Kincaid grabbed Miller's sidearm and handed it to the clone.  Glancing around, he motioned to Harrison.  "How do we get in?"

"The patio," Harrison replied.

"Keep 'em pinned down," Kincaid told the Omegan.  "Cover us."

Harrison paused just long enough to grip Ironhorse's shoulder tightly.  Kincaid gave the supposed colonel a sloppy salute.

"Good luck," the clone wheezed.

"Now!" Kincaid barked and they were gone, Miller and the clone covering their mad dash to the side of the house, then disappeared around the corner.

The four aliens scattered.  One of them found an angle, fired and Miller fell, dead.

The first clone drew himself up and forced himself to sprint the short distance to cover behind one of the large pillars at the front of the house.  More Omegans joined the fray, pinning the aliens down.

He entered through the front door and leaned against the wall in the shadows.  Suzanne disappeared down the stairs leading to the computer lab and he watched Harrison and Kincaid follow her.

They were out of the way.  Now, he just had to find the twin.

He watched Debi slip into Ironhorse's office and pushed himself on.  He didn't have much time.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Ironhorse was sure he could hear Harrison and Suzanne talking beyond the security door, but he couldn't be sure.  It was hard to be sure of anything except the escalating fear that filled his chest.  Bombs.  The clone was setting bombs…

Coleman punched in the primary code, waited for the lock light to shift to amber, then punched in the secondary code.  The light flashed to green and she burst into the Bio-lab, her Uzi ready.  Sweeping the room, she moved into the computer lab.

"Over here!"

The two sergeants half-carried, half-dragged the colonel over to where Coleman knelt over Norton.  "He's been shot," she said.  "Looks bad."

"Bombs," the colonel managed to whisper.  "Have to get… Norton… out of here."

Derriman left Stavrakos in charge of the colonel and helped Coleman lift the hacker.

"Back into the annex," Coleman said.  "Then we can find the others."

The soldiers carried both men back into the bomb shelter off the basement annex, laying both of them on the bottom racks of the bunk-beds.  Coleman and Stein turned to leave, but a strangled cry forcing its way past the clone's constricted throat pulled them back.

Ironhorse convulsed and it took both of the soldiers to hold him down while Derriman worked on Norton, trying to stop the bleeding.

"You wore the shirt," Derriman said aloud.  "Damn good thing, too."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Debi and the second clone entered the living room, where it quickly set the final explosive on the fireplace mantel.

"What're you doing, Colonel?" the teen asked.

"Fireworks, Debi."

"You're kidding," she grinned.  "I should find mom—"

He grabbed her arm before she could move away.  "She'll find you.  Call her, she's not far away."

Swallowing hard, Debi did as she'd been told.  "Mom?"

Suzanne charged into the room, then came to a dead stop when she saw the clone holding Debi in front of him like a shield.  Harrison and Kincaid rushed in behind her.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Debi asked, trying to take a step toward Suzanne, but the replicant snugged her back against him, the Baretta coming up.

"Drop your weapons," the creature commanded.

"Do what he says!" Suzanne snapped, the fear in her voice breaking like ice.

Kincaid and Harrison both dropped their guns.

"This place is a bomb," the clone announced.  "It has about three minutes left.  Time enough for you to get out.  I won't stop you."

Suzanne inched forward.  "Let her go.  Take me—"

"You won't, will you?" the clone questioned, amused and curious at the same time.  "You'll all stay and die because you won't leave one child.  That's why we'll win."

"That's why you'll lose!" Harrison countered, his anger mounting.

"You'll never know," was the replicant's almost teasing reply.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The first clone heard the tone of Suzanne's voice and knew he was close.  He reached the living room, holding the Omegan's gun loosely by his side as he leaned against the wall, gathering his strength and listening to the voices.

He frowned, watching his hand as it stretched forward and bent, the fingers curling as if he were holding Debi himself.  Mana's voice echoed through his thoughts, _a neural link between this one and the replicant…_

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Kincaid licked his lips and said, "You'll die, too."

"I'm expendable."

"Please," Suzanne begged.  "There must be some part of you that's still Ironhorse."

"I am Ironhorse," the second clone stated flatly.  "There is no other."

The first clone stepped into the room.  "You're wrong."

The twin smiled.  "Good work, brother.  So we'll go together.  There's a symmetry to that."

"We're not the same.  I know how to defeat you."  He glanced at the others, envying the originator his relationship with these humans, these friends, family.  "It was good knowing you."  He looked back to the second clone and the frightened girl.  "Close your eyes, Debi."

"Colonel?" Harrison said.

The first clone knew that Blackwood could see what was coming, but there was no time to explain.  The same realization broke across the twin's face.  The first lifted the gun, placing it under his chin.  He angled it back just to be sure and pulled the trigger.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

In the basement room Ironhorse arched up against the soldiers' pressing hands like he'd been hit by lightning.  Coleman and Stein struggled to control him, grabbing and trying to pin Ironhorse enough to keep him from hurting himself as seizure ripped through his body.

"What the hell's happening?" Coleman asked.

"I don't know," Derriman said, still working over Drake.

Any further conversation was drowned out when the Cottage exploded.  Ironhorse arched one last time, then collapsed against the mattress, Coleman and Stein both using their bodies to cover him in case the ceiling collapsed.

When the rumbling and shaking stopped they eased off the colonel, Coleman reaching out to check his pulse.

"How is he?" Derriman asked.

"Pulse is getting stronger," she said, the surprise clear.

Stein moved to the blast door and opened it.  The hallway beyond was a maze of twisted debris.  Above he could see sections that opened onto stars.  "Jesus-fuckin'-Christ," he said.  "The Cottage is… gone."

Coleman joined him.  "My God," she breathed, glancing up into the night sky.

Somewhere in the night they heard the sound of an engine turning over and the grind of tires as someone drove off.

Derriman pushed past the pair.  "Come on, we gotta dig our way outta here."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Almost two hours later the three soldiers carried their wounded into the cool night air.  A groan nearby stopped them.

Coleman left Stein holding the colonel and sprinted over to check on a soldier who was struggling to sit up.  "Seth?" she said.

Goodson forced his eyes open.  "Sarge?"

"Yeah," she said.  "It's me."

Scattered across the grounds six of the Omegans sat or stood, dazed.  Coleman rounded them up and as a unit they headed for the troop van that was parked next to the barn.  With everyone loaded up Derriman drove them into town, not stopping until they reached the hospital.

Doctors immediately took Norton and Ironhorse away while the others were ushered into the ER and told where to sit until someone could check them over.  Goodson moved among the survivors, doing what he could until the nurses and physicians arrived.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Ironhorse blinked and opened his eyes.  The sights and smells told him immediately that he was in a hospital.  Rolling his head to the side, he found Derriman asleep in a chair in the corner of the room, the soft snore escaping the man more reassuring than the colonel wanted to acknowledge.  Beyond the window it was dark and quiet.

"John," the colonel called weakly.

Derriman was instantly awake and on his feet.  Moving to the bedside, he grinned down at Ironhorse.  "Damn good to see you awake, Colonel."

"How long?"

"Three days."

"Christ," he said, the word catching in his dry throat.

Derriman held up a glass of water with a straw and Ironhorse took several small swallows.

"What happened?" he asked when he finished.

"Aliens attacked the Cottage," the older sergeant said, wondering if the colonel would remember about the clone.  "Planted explosives.  Blew it to hell and back."

"The Project?"

Derriman sighed heavily.  "Mr. Drake's here.  He was shot, but they tell me he's goin' to be okay.  Mrs. Pennyworth's with us, too."

"The others?" Ironhorse demanded.

Derriman shook his head.  "We're not sure."

"The squad?"

"Me, Coleman, Stavrakos, Goodson, Stein, Matthews, Alverez, Hickson, and Rider."

Ironhorse closed his eyes.  Nine.  Nine had survived.  That left twelve who hadn't.  Twelve dead, and Harrison, Suzanne and Debi were MIA.  _Shit_.

"Kincaid?"

"No sign."  Derriman pulled the chair closer and sat down.  "But we heard a car leave.  Kincaid's van was missing.  He might've gotten 'em out."

"He'd hole up," Ironhorse said, letting his eyes drop closed.  "The squad, can you recon?"

"Already on it, Colonel.  All we got were a few bumps and bruises from the blast."

A small crooked smile lifted Ironhorse's lips.  "Good work, Sergeant."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The images that haunted his dreams terrified Ironhorse and he woke with a start in the dark hospital room.

"You all right, sir?" Coleman's voice asked.

"Fine," he replied automatically.

Lying in the dark, he carefully fit the images together like a jigsaw puzzle with pieces all the same color, but out of the confusion a picture was slowly emerging.

The aliens.  Norton had pinpointed a location of what looked like a homing beacon.  Then Kincaid's confirmation of the refinery site.  He'd taken four of his best recon specialists…

Not the Mortaxans.  New aliens.  New weapons.

He remembered the flash of green and the paralysis, the aliens who…?

Who cloned him.

The clone.

And the second cloning of the first clone.

Were they both destroyed?  He sifted through the memories, the feelings, the images.

Images.

He had memories of things he couldn't have possibly seen.  Harrison and Kincaid in the alien's den.  The rescue of the first clone.  Setting the bombs.  Norton being shot.  Debi…

"Oh my God," he whispered.

"Colonel?" Coleman asked, moving to his side.

"I'm all right," he repeated.  "Any word on the Project or Kincaid?"

"No, but we have a couple of leads we're following up on."

"Good.  Get the doctor."

"Sir?"

"I want to talk to the doctor."

"Yessir," she replied, leaving him alone.

 _Close your eyes, Debi._   The ultimate sacrifice.  Harrison's expression…

Ironhorse squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers curling into the sheet.  _It's been good, working with you._

_Close your eyes, Debi._

The blast, the flash of light.  Harrison's expression as he started down at what he thought was the dead body of his friend.

Harrison's expression.

_Close your eyes…_


End file.
